


Ways to say I love you - Perciver drabbles

by Marrie_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrie_L/pseuds/Marrie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to tell a person that you love him. You can whisper it, write it in a letter or shout it so everyone can hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As a hello

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please tell me if I make stupid mistakes ^^ Only then I can learn from it.

It was an early morning when Oliver woke up, but the sun was already peeking through the curtains. The odor of freshly baked bread reached his nose and that was the only reason he got out of his bed, while he preferred staying in it. It was very comfortable.

Downstairs was a plate with the bread, but no sign of the one who made it.

Two arms suddenly grabbed him in a hug and a familiar voice whispered "good morning, love," in his ear. He turned a little so he could see the blue eyes of the other and whispered "I love you," back.


	2. Under the blankets

Oliver loved cuddles. Especially from a certain person called Percival Ignatius Weasley. In particular when it was cold like today and they could just stay in bed together, lying together and cuddling. With the blankets tightly pulled around them, he could stay like this for hours, just looking at his loved one's face.

Percy caught him staring and grinned. "Is there something on my face? You're staring, my love."

Oliver answered by pulling him even closer to him and burying his face in the other man's shoulder. "No my dear, I just love you."


	3. As a scream

Percy knew he shouldn't have come to the wedding of his best friend. In the years they had known eachother they had become so much more than just friends. They were nothing more than friends, but they still were soulmates. Being with Oliver felt so right, but he was going to marry someone else and as his best friend he had agreed to be his best man. He really regretted it now. He didn't want to be the best man. He wanted to be the bride, even if that meant he had to wear a white dress. He would do it for Oliver.

"Is there anyone with a valid reason why these two human beings shouldn't get married? Then speak now, or keep silent forever," the clergyman said. He waited a moment but nobody spoke. "Well, then we'll continue."

"Wait!" Percy suddenly shouted. "I love you, Oliver!" He had to say it. He knew it was too late and he knew he would ruin their friendship now, but he couldn't keep it silent.

Oliver turned to him with a big smile. "Of course you do, Perce. What took you so long to realise?"


	4. From the other side of the door

"I'm sorry Oliver, it's over." Percy's voice repeated the same words over and over again until it had lost all its meaning. He hated what he was doing, but he had no choice. It would be selfish to keep Oliver for himself. He was a broken man and he wasn't good enough for Oliver. Oliver deserved someone who was happy and whole and capable of giving him the love he deserved. He definitely didn't deserve a person who couldn't hold himself together and who fought every day to survive. So now Percy set him free.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept whispering while he led Oliver to the door of his apartment. He wanted Oliver to know how much this hurt him but he didn't want to hurt Oliver more than he already did. 

"Goodbye Oliver," he said while closing the door. Finally he could break and he kept standing in front of the closed door, tears falling down. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he told the door, but he knew no one would hear him. Oliver would be gone forever.

"It was my only option, because I love you." 

The door never answered.


	5. Over a beer bottle

Not for the first time this afternoon Percy wondered why he had ever agreed to go to this party. Yes, he knew Gryffindor won from Ravenclaw and they were almost sure that they would win the cup, but why did he agree to go to this party?

Well, actually he knew it. It was because of Oliver. Oliver asked him to come and who would be able to say no to those two chocolate brown eyes? At least Percy couldn't.

So now he found himself in the Three Broomsticks in a group of drunk people. He didn't drink. He was a Headboy and that meant he needed to be responsible and getting drunk while he had school the next day wasn't responsible.

Oliver had left him a long time age because he was the hero of the team and Percy had just decided to leave when the person he just thought about appeared next to him with another beer.

"Are you leaving already?" the Scot asked.

"Yeah, not that anyone will notice," was Percy's reply.

"I noticed," Oliver said while bending to Percy. "You know why?" 

He looked like he was going to tell a secret and when he continued, he whispered. "It's because I love you."

Those were the words Percy had be dying for to hear from Oliver's mouth and now, even when Oliver was drunk while saying it, his dream came true. He looked Oliver in the eyes and answered.

"How can I leave you after this?"


	6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon

It was a sunny Tuesday and Oliver and Percy spent their afternoon doing what everyone needed to do on a sunny Tuesday: absolutely nothing. 

Percy sat against a tree reading and playing with Olivers hair, while Oliver laid on the grass with his head resting in Percy's lap and his eyes closed. They did this whenever the weather would allow it and they had some free time. Just resting and enjoying eachothers company before they had to get back to their busy lives.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes to look at the other boy. The sun shined through the tree and turned the hair of the red-haired boy into golden.

He looked like an angel, Oliver decided. Even more than usual. He smiled and realised for the thousandth time that he was really lucky that he could call that angel his and he still couldn't believe the fact that the other loved him back.

Percy felt him staring and looked away from his book for a short while to answer Oliver's gaze before continuing reading, but Oliver noticed a little smile.

"You're beautiful, you know?" he told his boyfriend and once again Percy tore his eyes away from the pages and he pushed his glasses back on his nose.

"You're prejudiced," he answered.

"No, no, I'm your most thrustworthy resource."

"Why?" Percy asked a bit amused.

"Well, it's because I love you, so of course it's true."


	7. Over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should warn you for this. It's not really happy or anything and it contains death.

It was like the world fell apart the moment Fred stopped breathing. It felt like his heart broke in thousand little pieces, like he was torn in two. It felt like Percy was the one who died. 

Two strong arms pulled him close to a body and held him tight while he was falling apart. His brother. His little brother was dead.

"It's alright, it's alright," a voice whispered in his ear over and over again. No it wasn't and it would never be again. 

"I'm here for you. I love you," the voice continued and only after this phrase Percy's brain registrated who the owner of the voice was. Oliver.

"I love you, I love you," Oliver told him over and over again, until those three little words had lost all its meaning but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Oliver held him tight and prevented him from breaking down. 

It wasn't fair. He was so young. He deserved so much more. He deserved to live.

Oliver kept repeating his words but Percy did't notice. He just needed the safety of Oivers arms around him, the comfort of a warm body against his and the way Oliver made everything a little less bad.

"I love you, it's okay," he kept whispering.

But it wasn't.


	8. When baking chocolate chips cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm actually continuing with this one!

The oven was already burning hot and another round of cookies was already in it. All Weasley-relatives would come together and Oliver and Percy were forced to make cookies for all of them. Oliver had suggested to buy some, but they both knew Molly would taste the difference.

They had immediately known the cookies would contain chocolate, because who doesn't like chocolate chips cookies?

They had been baking all morning and still they weren't sure if they had enough. They just expected so many people.

"Pass me the flour, please,"Percy said while kneading the dough. He had already expected he hadn't add enough.

The only good thing of this was that he and Oliver now knew the best recipe to make chocolate chips cookies, even though he was sure he wouldn't be able to eat them the next twenty years.

Oliver handed him the flour and Percy wanted to take it. However, his hands were all slippery, so instead of taking it, it fell. The flour was everywhere: on the ground, on the wall and all over Percy. Oliver had managed to stay relatively clean, and when he saw Percy stare at the empty spot where the flour should have been, he started to laugh.

First, Percy was a bit upset, but soon he saw the humor of it and laughed with his fiancé. Tears rolled over his cheek and suddenly he attacked Oliver.

"Hé!" Oliver shouted while he and Percy ended on the ground. Percy looked very pleased with himself now Oliver was covered in flour too. He pulled Oliver close to him and hugged him.

"I love you," he mumbled in Oliver's shoulder. He wanted to breath in Oliver's odour, but had forgotten the flour, so he almost choked on it. Oliver laughed and patted him gently on the back until Percy could breath again.

"You don't need to take the fact that I'm breathtaking this serious," he whispered and he pulled Percy close for a kiss.


End file.
